Sailing
by flashpenguin
Summary: In an alternate ending to "Prisoner's Dilemma", Reese finds himself alone on the pier thinking about the note Joss slipped in his coat pocket. When she arrives, she has a few questions and a surprise for him. This is just a nice fluffy, fuzzy holiday story. Written for Lady Sundiver.


_For Lady Sundiver—here is your requested story. Happy Holidays!_

 _I don't own POI._

 **Song prompt: "Sailing" by Christopher Cross**

* * *

 **Sailing**

The night wind was blowing the midnight stars in the sky, but John Reese wasn't looking at them. He should have been relishing in his freedom, but he wasn't thinking of that, either. No, his thoughts were on the pretty detective who had risked her career to save his sorry butt. How could he ever pay her back?

His fingers touched the envelope tucked deep in his coat pocket. He had read it numerous times to try and make sense of her request, but he was still flummoxed. And now he stood on a pier, in the dark. Alone.

"You made it. I didn't think you would," Joss Carter chided as she walked up from behind and joined Reese.

"Your note was a little cryptic. How could I have said no?" he replied back. She was beside him again. Now he could relax.

"You are a wealth of surprises, John."

"Well, how else was I going to be able to thank you for what you did, Detective? I did think about staying around and doing it personally." Reese's eyes danced with mischief.

"I think Donnelly would have loved that," Joss chuckled dryly. Even though she had left the FBI agent behind at Rikers, Joss couldn't shake the feeling that he was lurking somewhere in the shadows. He was cunning and determined—a dangerous mix for anyone who was trying to evade the long arm of the law.

"How did you know that I would show up?"

"I used that age old detective tool called 'woman's intuition'. Didn't you know, it never lets me down."

"I know, Joss." Her delicate perfume was carried on the breeze to tickle his nose. Three days in cramped quarters with her had enlightened him to who and what Joss really was. And he liked it.

Joss broke into his reverie. "So, was any of it true?"

Reese shrugged. "Most of it. Some."

"Which parts?"

"All but the names."

"Changed to protect the innocent. That was wise." Joss sighed. "I didn't imagine I'd ever get to know The Man In The Suit so intimately."

"But you still have questions."

"Enough to fill a book."

"Go ahead, ask."

Joss blinked. "What? Are you sure?"

Reese turned to look at her. "I think after all you've done for me, you've earned the right to ask any question you want."

"Whoa. Okay." Joss took a deep breath. "Did you love her?"

"In my own way, yes."

"Did you really think that you couldn't give her the life she wanted?"

"I was young and stupid," Reese apologized. "I thought I was doing what was best for her. For me."

"And now...?"

"I don't know," he admitted honestly. Thousands of times he had replayed that scene in the airport in his head, and wondered what he could have done or said to change things. In the end, if he stayed honest with himself, nothing would have been different. He still would have sent her away.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Did you think you weren't good enough?" Although she had had her doubts about the vigilante who was cleaning up Manhattan, the man standing in front of her had shown numerous times what was in his heart. It was good—albeit a little misguided in a circumvent the law kind of way—and strong.

"I was different then. Maybe the same now."

Joss shook her head. "You're not the same man, John. That robot trained by the CIA no longer exists."

"Once a trained killer, always a trained killer," Reese quipped.

"I think you're pretty reformed. I don't always agree with your methods, but you've come a long way from the man you used to be," Joss remarked. "I like the man you've become."

"Only the clothes have changed." Reese didn't try to hide the bitterness in his tone.

"Well, they say clothes make the man. And from what I see, I think you're more John Warren than the nameless rogue CIA agent."

Unable to find a witty response, Reese turned to look at the dark sky. Not a cloud. It would be a perfect night for just getting away. For getting lost. Running away and never looking back.

"When we were down in Acapulco, I told her that I was going to get a boat," Reese reminisced with just a touch of mirth. But there was also sadness. "Just her and me sailing to anywhere and nowhere. Heh. She was going to be my First Mate."

"You sail?"

"A little. My uncle showed me when I was a kid."

"But you went into the Army."

"Not many opportunities to pilot boats in the Navy," Reese stated matter of fact.

"Even less in the Army."

"I got to carry a gun."

"Hmmm...point made and taken," Joss said. "Where would you go?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you had a boat, where would you go?"

Reese thought for a long minute. "I don't know. Away from here. Maybe head north. Or maybe head south. Go to the Caribbean and dock off the coast...maybe drink some beers and do a little fishing. Roast in the sun," he mused.

"Sounds inviting." Joss shivered in her heavy pea-coat as the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. The wind picked up to push the wet chill thru the heavy material. "Sunny tropical beaches, basking in the sun, while drinking a pina colada. I could go for that right now." She was warm just thinking about it.

"Good idea, but I'm not sure it can happen."

"What do you mean?" Joss asked.

"We don't have a boat."

"Yeah..." Joss pointed toward the end of the dock. "Will that one do?"

"What...?" Reese looked in the direction Joss was pointing. "What is that?" He stared at the Horizon mini-yacht moored beside the pier.

"A late birthday gift. An early Christmas gift. Or it's a 'Congratulations on getting out of Rikers'," Joss listed the possible reasons for the expensive, unexpected present.

Reese hurried down the pier in a daze. He tried to comprehend what was happening, but it made no sense. He reached out and touched it. It was real!

"How? Why?"

"Well, the how is mostly Finch. And being that he is the owner of the company you work for, he wanted to give you something special for going above and beyond the call of duty."

"Beats a commendation or a Rolex, that's for sure," Reese murmured. He laid his hand against the hull and felt the boat's strength. She would never let him down. She would weather any storm.

"As for the why... You need a vacation. Maybe get away for a long while. Go to a place you've always wanted to see and visit," Joss said. "Maybe visit the Caribbean," she suggested.

"This is too much." Reese didn't dare believe he was worthy of such a gift.

"You deserve it. Go on board." Joss waited as Reese crossed over the gangway to the aft. He closed his eyes as he felt the waves gently rock the boat. It was a like being embraced in a soft, sultry lullaby.

"Are you going to keep it?" Joss asked.

"Not sure. CIA training covered everything but piloting a boat," he admitted.

Joss gave a short laugh. "Wow. I thought they prepared you for everything, 007."

"That's MI-6," he corrected.

"Ah, well."

"It was a nice gesture, though." He felt his heart sink. He wanted to keep it, but what good use would it be for him to have it docked pier-side forever?

"Mr. Warren," a voice called out from the Pilot House, "glad to have you on board. We'll be leaving in five minutes."

"What is going on...?"

"Finch thought you might need a little help driving her. And once you've learned what you need to know, he'll move on...unless you like being chauffered.

"Is there anything you two haven't covered?" he thought aloud.

"One. Who is going to be your First Mate?"

"I can think of someone." Reese pulled her into his arms. "How can I ever thank you?"

Joss tilted her head in thought. "Teach me how to fish?"

"Considering the way you managed to reel me in, Detective, I'm not sure how much more I can teach you," he replied with a smile.

"We can probably think of something," she breathed.

"I'm sure we can," Reese agreed before dipping his head and kissing her. Soft and gentle, he moved his lips over hers. So soft. He could spend the rest of his life kissing her.

"Yo!" a voice called out to interrupt the moment. "You better take that down below. Donnelly is on his way."

Reese and Joss pulled back. They looked over the side to see Fusco standing with the mooring line in his hands. He let it drop. Moving over to the other line, he freed it.

"Guess you're on your way."

"Thanks, Fusco," Joss called out as the engine revved. She gave him a wave.

"Bring me back something special," he shouted as the boat came to life. The boat pulled away from the pier slowly, then gained speed.

"Wait. We can't leave," Reese said suddenly.

"Why?"

"I didn't name the boat. It's bad luck to sail without a name," he commented. He didn't really remember much about the days spent fishing in Pugeot Sound, but he did remember the Cardinal rule of owning a boat.

"She has a name," Joss said. "It's 'Jessica'." She watched as emotions crossed Reese's face. "I hope you don't mind. I thought..." she trailed off. Had she made a mistake and jumped the gun by choosing the name?

"I like it."

"Do you think she'll mind that you are taking another woman with you?" Joss wondered. Although she had never met the woman in John's past, she had spent enough time with Jessica's mother and felt she knew her.

"She knows I love you."

"Love...me?" Joss whispered. Her heart started beating quickly at the thought that he loved her. Her eyes searched his for any indication that he might be lying. But if that light in his blue eyes meant anything, he was telling the truth.

"Yes. What do you say to spending a couple of weeks basking in the sun and drinking pina coladas on the beach?" He cupped her cheek. His thumb gently stroked her soft skin. "Making love when the sun goes down?"

Joss reached into the pocket of her coat. She held up a bikini. "I think so."

Reese nearly swallowed his tongue at the image of Joss in the barely there bits of material covering sun kissed skin. "Is that all you brought?"

"I think there are some towels on board."

The love he felt for her filled his heart, then spilled over. "I love you, Joss Carter."

"I love you, John."

Reese picked her up in his arms. "What would you say to getting a head start on the making love part of the package?"

Joss laughed. "Anchors aweigh, my love. Anchors aweigh."

And under the moonlit sky, she kissed him to seal the deal.

The End.


End file.
